eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 07 - Summer Time Blues
Overview Synopsis Dominic goes into Anemone's room and finds Gulliver, and steps in a pool of blood. He tells Gulliver that this isn't the place for it and screams for Anemone as she is in surgery for her injuries. Despite how she appeared in the Coralian, Eureka has no injuries or abnormalities, and Renton is relieved, but the kids kick him away from her. Holland is hospitalized for being injured when his LFO crashed, and Mischa tells him that aside from Eureka, a human coming into contact with a Coralian shouldn't come out untouched. She asks Renton to stay so she can re-examine him, and Eureka overhears her tell him why he has to be re-examined, and she appears shocked. Meanwhile, Hap says he is thinking landing in Contland because they need repair parts for the Nirvash and 909. Matthieu and Stoner tell Eureka how luck she is to be alive and coming that close to a Coralian is a rider's dream. But she starts to cry and they quickly apologize. Matthieu tells Talho that they should get some Pancha Fruit because Renton had to do a another examination and Eureka is worried about him. Talho is annoyed with going with them, but doesn't reject them. She watches a show on the television about the fruit that makes the person who eats it look younger, and she takes Eureka with her to get the fruit. Renton is hospitalized along side with Holland, even though he doesn't understand why. He then tells Holland that he has things he wants to ask him. Talho and Eureka arrive in town, but find that the fruit is very expensive. Eureka asks if they can find the fruit elsewhere, and Talho says they will have to find some wild Panchas in the outskirts. They come across a farm that has the fruit growing in the trees, but the farm has a sign to keep people away from it. Renton tells Holland about how Eureka was crying and saying if only what she did wasn't true. Holland knows what she meant, and remembers when his master, who taught him a lot about the world, was murdered and was told the killer was a member of the Vodarac. Holland was so determined to get justice for his master that he agreed to participate in the massacre at Cielo del Ciudades in order to find the killer. But at the end, he found out the information was fake and the person who killed his master was the same person who ordered the massacre: Dewey. Dewey tells him that humans have been on Earth for a thousand years, ever since they were driven to space and they needed to evolve, but Holland's master tried to stop the Ageha Project and he was murdered as punishment. Soon after, Holland quit the military and stole the materials to the Ageha Project: the Gekko, the Nirvash, and Eureka. Holland reveals that the crew's mission is to stop the Ageha Project, but his mission is to stop Dewey and take on the will of his master. Renton realizes they are actually fighting the military and he says that doesn't have nothing to do with him. Renton believes taking lives is wrong and says Eureka doesn't want to either. Eureka and Talho are tied up by the farm's owner who berates them for trying to steal the fruit. Eureka asks if they can have just one, but he refuses. Eureka begins begging for one fruit because there is someone she wants to give it to, and her tears persuades him to agree, but they have to help with the harvest. Talho asks Eureka if she is really worried, but she doesn't know except that if she doesn't do anything, she feels like crying. Talho then asks what happened in the Coralian. Eureka says she doesn't remember but remembers watching the dream and how she was in pain but when she reached out her hand, Renton held onto it tightly. Talho concludes that Eureka loves Renton, but she doesn't understand what love is. After some hard work, the farmer gives two Pancha Fruit, much to Eureka's excitement. On the way back to the ship, Talho mentions how much Eureka has changed into a normal girl. The farmer holds a piece of paper that has the Gekko crew as wanted fugitives, but he decides not to turn them in. Holland says the fruit is disgusting as Talho gives some to him, and she shouts at him that it will heal his injuries. She then notices that Renton is gone and asks about him, but Holland says he doens't know. Eureka brings the fruit to Renton, who is in his room. To her shock, he says he doesn't want the fruit and asks her to leave him alone. He lays on his bed as he remembers the rest of his conversation with Holland. In the flashback, Renton said he thought the crew was free-living, which is why he joined. Holland says his master's favorite saying, "No frredom earned is earned without a fight." Holland reveals that his master was Adroc Thurston, Renton's father, which horrifies the boy. Renton feels trapped and stupid. On the hanger, Eureka concludes that love is painful, and asks Nirvash what it thinks about love, but it doesn't respond to her. Anemone is singing as Dominic tends to her, and she talks about her favorite song but wonders if there will be a partner for her to dance with. Dewey comes in with a present for Anemone: an LFO called theEND. Trivia *In the anime, Eureka went with Renton and Matthieu to get the Pancha fruit when the crew went on a health craze. *In the anime, the owner of the farm that harvest the Pancha fruit was Renton's uncle who attempted to turn Eureka and Matthieu over to the military but Renton fought back and pilot the Nirvash to save them. *Unlike the anime, Adroc was actually murdered by Dewey because Adroc wanted the Coralians and humans to reach a resolution for a co-existence but Dewey was so opposed to this that he killed him and blamed the Vodarac. *Unlike the anime, Adroc was Holland's mentor and the one to teach him everything about the planet. His desire to avenge Adroc's murder and his guilt for being fooled into the Vodarac massacre is what motivates Holland to form the Gekkostate and set out to stop Dewey. *Talho is the one to help Eureka realize that she is falling in love with Renton; in the anime, it was Gidget. *In the anime, the rift between Renton and Eureka is due to Eureka blaming Renton for supposedly being favored more as a pilot by the Nirvash and she rejected his efforts to reconcile. Category:Eureka Seven